


Rightful Place.

by Classically_Malicious



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love, Pain, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classically_Malicious/pseuds/Classically_Malicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera has finally taken her rightful place as Governor.<br/>Joan Ferguson locked in protection.<br/>What happens when a power outage, due to a severe storm, causes the prison to go on lock down?<br/>No one knows when the storm will pass.<br/>What happens when Vera finally confronts Joan?<br/>Their story isn't over, by a long shot.<br/>Prepare for a roller-coaster of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been brewing in my head for months. I hope you enjoy.  
> Only my second fanfic, so be nice! Comments and kudos appreciated!

Vera Bennett was now in her rightful position as Governor. She worked hard for it, deserved it and took it. She wasn't weak, or frail. She was stern and cold. Thanks to Ferguson, the demise of her mother and the unfortunate disease she had to bare. All which contributed to this new woman, who had little to no emotion, sympathy nor care. She did what she had to do, became who she needed to be. She grew cold, heartless and never wore her heart on her sleeve. She was the product of her mentor, teacher, Ferguson. Someone who she once thought of as a friend, someone she used to care about. Yet she learned the hard way, that Joan was no friend of hers. She used Vera, manipulated her, used her as a puppet. Molded her into what she wanted her. She wanted her, she got her.

Vera stood tall, full of pride. She opened her lock box, that was located in _her_ office . The pleasantries of having your own space. She didn't have to hide her things in a locker in the break room. She was a private person and didn't want anyone to ask questions. She had her own privacy, her own locker, her own mini kitchen and bathroom. Now that she was consumed with this disease, she had become irritated with others mess and germs. She kept her office neat, everything in order. She realized more and more, that she was more of Ferguson's product then she wanted. The new Governor already had Hepatitis C, she didn't want to contract so much as a cold from anyone else. She wore gloves when needing to touch something, and sanitized her hands after making contact with her bare hands.

Vera then realized she left her prescription at home, for her hepatitis C. Expensive drug trial, but if it served it's purpose, it would be worth it. Studies showed it cured seventy five percent of those with hepatitis C. Now that she stood as Governor, she could afford it. She forgot to pick up her refill the morning of so she would just do it after work. If she didn't have the medicine to contain her disease, she would grow ill. Feel as though she has the flu, and every bone in her body breaking. Nausea would over run her petite body. Thoughts of how she felt before she confirmed what she had, was something she couldn't go through again. She she always made sure she had her refills. And if everything went accordingly, within due time, she wouldn't have it any more.

Vera closed the lock box, locking it. Keys, phone and purse. It also contained the black leather gloves that belong to the previous owner of this office, the box they were in. Why she kept them, she didn't know. But she did. Hand sanitizer in her pocket, her uniform crisp clean and without wrinkles. She was only a few hours away from ending a double shift. So she just stayed in her office, not wanting contact with anyone. Too much on her mind.

The new governor walked over to the window, crossed her arms and just looked outside. The dim light of rusty yellow lightly glistened her dark office. There was a fierce storm, thunder, rain, wind. Vera couldn't remember the last time they had it this bad. She found the sounds of the rain hitting the window peaceful. Which was rare. Vera didn't have peace anymore.

As she stood there, she contemplated the woman that used to consume this very office. How everything had taken a turn for the worse, how she was framed and it never came to light. To this day, as Ferguson sat rotting in protection, still looked at Vera as a traitor. It seemed to eat away at Vera. Knowing that Joan was her only ally, her only friend. Yet when she confronted Joan about her Hep C, she was shunned, rejected. She was no friend. She was an enemy, she was nothing but a disgust to Joan. It hurt the petite woman. Even though she was shunned, she still wanted Joan to know the truth. Why did she care if that emotionless woman looked at her as a betrayal? Joan betrayed her!

Yet she cared deep down, she cared for her. God did it bother her. She cared for a woman who thought so little of her. She was not little though. She was in charge now. She had the control. But she felt so little knowing that Joan thought such things of her.

****

  
All of a sudden there was a bright light that struck down over the prison, lighting struck and all the lights went out. The back up generators pulled through and did their job.

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Guv'na.” A voice pushed through as the door was opened. “Everything is down. We called the power company, and it seems there has been a power outage due to lighting strike. Several blocks are out” Miles walked in, stood center in the room. “Seems the storm has gotten pretty bad.”

Veras phone rang. The head of the board was calling.

“Guv'na speakin'.” She answered.

  
“Vera. As you know, the storm has caused an outage blocks wide. This will stir the women up. Uncanny circumstances could happen, so we want to ensure this is prevented before it could happen. Put the prison on lock down until this blows over.”

“How long are they expectin' it to last?”

“I'm not sure. It could be hours, or days. No one leaves that prison. This will give the women perfect advantage to try anythin'.”

Fuck. She needed to get her refill. She was close to ending a double shift. Her mind was consumed with so many things and all she wanted to do was go home and take a long, hot, bath.

“I need you on the premises to keep things contained, is that understood?”

“Yes sir.”

The call ended.

“Miles, the prison will go into lock down, effective immediately. I want a guard in every wing. After the women are locked in their unit, I want a sweep of the prison. Make sure nothing is out of place.”

“Yes ma'am” Miles nodded her head and walked out the door.

No one questioned Vera. Only a look would put someone in their place. She stood with authority that no one dared to push.

**

 

Not able to stand still, she decided to walk the halls, get her head together, and get Joan out of it.

She walked tall, no matter how petite she was. She was in control of this prison and no one questioned her. Officers nodded as she walked by. It was always 'Yes ma'am' 'No, ma'am'. The women in the prison feared her. Knowing that she was the product of Ferguson. She didn't care about their respect. She didn't respect any of them. Respect got you nowhere. Fear is what gets the best results. If they fear you, they do not cross you.

“Guv'na.” Will polity spoke as Vera walked up. “Women are in lock down, and a few officers are casing the prison for anything suspicious.” He looked up at her.

Vera had always had respect for Mr. Jackson. Even when she lied about him being apart of Smiths escape. She watched him as he mourned his wife, and the tragic aftermath. She was there when he found out about Megs unfaithfulness. Even though he dismissed her when he found out she knew about his wifes affair, which she understood. Now he never questioned her, treated her with the ut-most respect.

“Thank you, Mr. Jackson.” She nodded her head, pleased that her orders were falling into place.

“What time did you get here?” She polity asked.

  
“I just got here, you?” 

“End of a double.” 

“You look tired.”

“I am.”

“I had brought some extra food for the break room, I was supposed to be on call after this shift. Figured due to the cut back, I would end up working a double. Help yourself to some of it.”

Due to her sickness, and her new meds, she found herself not eating as much.

“Thank you, that is kind. I'm not hungry. I'll keep that in mind though.”

“Why don't you get some rest, Gov, I'll take care of things. I won't radio unless I have too. Can't have you walkin' around half dead.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I'm well rested. You need a few hours at least.”

Vera sighed, knowing it was true. She couldn't run the prison if she wasn't rested.

“Okay.” She nodded. “Radio me if you need me though, the board is watching us closely. Repercussions will be harsh if we don't keep these girls contained.”

“Most are asleep right now.”

Vera looked at her watch. Eleven P.M.

“It is t'morrow we got to worry about.”

Vera was displeased. “You're right. They won't be happy about this. We stay on lock down until the storm clears and the power is back. I don't want any the women leaving for duties. Considering this could go on for a few days, they will be backed up on work detail. They can use what they have sparingly. Durin' breckie, get smith and a few others to prepare their meals, I want them brought to the cells. I don't want the woman to have any advantages, is that understood?”

Vera stood tall, arms crossed. Her outfit smooth, hair in a tight bun.

  
“Yes ma'am” Will nodded, hands on his work belt. “I got everything under control.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Vera made her way back to her office, her mind now thinking of Joan again. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. She had not visited the ex-governor, nor spoke to her. She always had someone else do it for her. As much as she hated her, it pained her to see Joan in this state, it pained her knowing that the only person she cared for saw her as nothing but a walking diseased, traitor. 

She took advantage of the shower, and clothed herself in uniform once more. Brunette hair in wet locks over her shoulder.

Retrieving a bottle of chilled Vodka and a glass, she rested in her chair. _Her_ chair. 

Vera found it easier to drink hard liquor after everything she had been through. It had become her only ally. She downed a couple of shots, trying to calm her nerves. Then a few more. Having no where to properly lay and rest, she folded her arms on the table and closed her eyes. 

All she could see was Joan. This exquisite creature, beautiful long black hair, silver splashes. Dollsome, beautiful features. She remembered the smell of her hair, the way her regular clothes fit in all the right places. The outline of her beautiful, plump breast. How her pants always complemented her pert arse. Joans uniform hid all the beauty of her well formed body. Then she remembered how Joan rejected her.

Then the slap.

It wasn't the sting of her palm that hurt the most, it was being falsely accused and labeled a traitor. Her heart was broken then, and still was. All she wanted to do was make Joan proud of her, love her. But she didn't.

What seemed like hours had passed and she still couldn't rest, Joan filled her every thought. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the woman who she loved, yet hated.

“Get over yourself Bennett.”

She scuffed to herself. Not able to withhold a well deserved cry to herself. After a few minutes, she stopped herself. She let herself cry, releasing some of the pain, but she was not going to be weak. Even if she felt weak when it came to Joan. The one who molded her, made her who she was, yet she felt all too little when it came to her.

**

As time passed, Vera found herself walking the halls of the protection unit. She had to see her, she had to see Joan. Vera's small heals clicked on the ground, breaking the dead silence, it echoed. She slowly stopped as she reached Joans door. Not sure what to do. She leaned herself against the wall, making sure she wasn't in site. Just knowing that the one she cared for the most was on the other side, made her ache in the inside. Her heart started to break once more.

She finally tilted her head slightly, looking in. Joan was sitting at her desk. Considering she was confined to this small space, protection cells were given a desk and chair. Joan hadn't yet made this hers. As if she didn't plan on staying long. The cell was empty. No photos, no posters. The walls were empty. All she had was paper and yellow pencils.

“Vera.” Joan said sternly, without looking up, as she continued to write what ever it is she was writing.

Vera's heart began to flutter, her blood pressure rising, causing her to be light-headed. Although, this could also be a contributed by lack of sleep, lack of food and alcohol. She was more tipsy then she realized.

“Vera, I know you are there. Just come in.” 

How did Joan do that? How did she know that it was Vera? Sure, she could probably sense that someone was there, but how did she know it was Vera?

Joan could feel the presence of her former deputy, the one that betrayed her, hurt her. Although, she had done a great deal of pain to Vera as well. She shunned her when she found out about the disease. She didn't mean to, she was destroyed. The news broke her heart, but she couldn't show emotion, she didn't know how. So she retracted her hand that night. She remembered how it felt, feeling Vera's hand below hers as she rubbed small circles over the petite hand. The thought alone sent electrifying chills through out her body. She had feelings, _strong_ feelings for Vera, but she couldn't tell her. Especially not now.

“I can feel you, Vera.”

She was always able to feel the presence of her deputy. There was something unique about it. Something that gave Joan a warm feeling in her gut. Even though she lost the battle, she was locked in a cell, defeated, and broken, she was still able find a little peace in Vera. The mere thought of her former deputy gave her gooseflesh She had lost control of everything, her prison, her life, herself. She had no balance. As a fencer, balance and control was two of the most important things in her life, now she had neither. But there was always something about Vera that made everything seem...okay.

Vera sighed, not knowing want to do, but desperately needing to just be in the presence of Joan. She pulled the key from her belt and unlocked the door, letting the key snap back into place. She slowly walked in, and closed the door behind her.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Joan looked up, glad to see Vera. She was a pleasantry in this world of Chaos. She was put on meds that controlled her hallucination, so she no longer got to see her father, who expired during her fourteenth year. Even though he expired, she was able to still seem him, yet she could never be good enough for him. She could never be good enough for anyone. Which is why she always put everyone she cared about at arms length, including her Vera. She didn't want to fail her, disappoint her. 

“Prison is on lock down, I just wanted to check on you.”

“Hm, why? You haven't come to see me once.”

“We took a cut back on workers, so I decided to check on the protection unit.”

“You smell of alcohol. Which means you had a few drinks. Hint of Lavender, and your hair is wet, which means you have just showered. You know better then to lie, Vera.”

Vera sighed out, defeated. Walking over to the edge of Joan's mattress, she sat down.

“I-”

Before Vera could speak, she was cut off by Joan. The superior turned in her chair, and looked Vera in the eye. There was something different in her eyes. The last time she saw her, she was being put in a cop car. She saw the anger, the evil. She saw the nothingness that consumed Joan. But she didn't see that in the chocolate hues that looked at her. She saw defeat, pain, maybe even sorrow. There was a little piece of Joan that changed.

“When was the last time you slept?” Joan asked in firm, yet soft voice.

“I'm not sure, I just got off a double. I was going to head home shortly before the lock down. Now I can't leave. Wasn't able to sleep in the office.”

“Sleep in here.”

“I don't think that is appropriate.”

“Vera. I was your Governor, not just a mere prisoner. You have been to my house, as I have yours. You have no other safe place to lay your head. So lay down and rest. I'll watch over you.”

“It's okay.” Vera protested, even though she really wanted to.

“I'm not asking, Vera. In order to contain and control in your prison, you need to rest.”

Having proven a point, Joan pointed her finger towards the pillow and directing her to lay down. Of course, Vera complied. She always complied to Joan. She removed her belt, with the radio attached, so she could lay comfortably. As Governor she didn't require one, but she couldn't be too careful, after the riot. She wasn't going to take any chances. Not only did she keep her belt, she added a stun gun too it, not taking any chances. She curled up, putting her head on Joans pillow and closed her eyes. She could smell Ferguson's shampoo on the pillow, it was a pleasant smell. Out of all the chaos, she found herself comfortable in here, with Joan. She vastly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Joan turned and watched the younger woman in her prison issued bed. She was fast a sleep, and beautiful. She noticed the way her chestnut hair coiled around her neck as she slept. She couldn't help but to stare, taking in her. She didn't know how long Vera would be here, so she didn't want to miss a beat. Her eyes trailed over Veras body, the way her skirt slightly moved upwards as her legs curled into the fetal position. She could slightly see Vera's beautiful pale thigh. She loved the way Vera put her hand under her face as she slept. Her eyes followed Vera's skirt, to the way her shirt formed her hips and her stomach, how beautiful her arms were. She hadn't seen her Vera in so long, so much has changed about her. Yet she was still this beautiful, delicate flower that she couldn't help but to adore and admire.

She saw the goose bumps from the chilled air on Vera's skin. She stood up, hair dangling over her shoulders, white tee shirt and blue trousers. Her feet warm with white socks. She walked over to Vera, gently slipping off those heals, one by one. Taking in Vera's beautiful body, her legs, her petite feet. Joan had it bad. 

Joan placed the small black heels at the end of her bed, lining them up perfectly. She pulled the cover over Vera, when she noticed the change in her former deputy's face. She looked pained, scared, hurting. Joan moved in the bed gently, gracefully, slipping her arm under Vera's, trying to comfort her. 

Vera was startled, open her eyes, noticing she was in the arms of Joan. Oh, god, how she loved the feeling of being in her arms.

“What are you doing?” Vera asked confused.

“You looked like you were hurting, I just wanted to try and comfort you.” Joan blushed a little, feeling pretty stupid.

“Aren't you disgusted?”

“By what?”

“By me?”

Joan wasn't oblivious to the question. She knew what it was in regards too. Yes, she still felt betrayed, and hurt for what Vera had done to her. Posting Jianna over her old office. But seeing her little mouse here, lying in pain, it hurt her. Joan loved her. 

“No, Vera. I'm not disgusted by you.”

Vera wanted to get up and move, yell at her, scream at her, slap her across the face. But she couldn't. The feeling of being wrapped in this womans arms made her melt. She hated Joan for that. For having such an effect on her. Yet, she loved her so much. She cradled her head in Joan, her hands closed in her own chest, still in the fetal position. She didn't want to move, she didn't want this to end.

“Joan, If you aren't-”

Once again, the taller woman cut her off, tightening her grip on her. She cradled the younger woman in her arms, pulling the blanket up. Joan had been so alone, and isolated, which she didn't mind. She preferred time alone, but she craved for the company of Vera. She needed this, it wasn't just a want.

“Shh, Vera.” Joan said softly, as she ran the hand that was cradling her, over her wet, brunette hair. She loved the way it felt, the way she felt, the way she smelt. She closed her eyes, knowing this will probably never happen again.

“Rest, we will speak more when you wake.” Her voice was soft, soothing, loving. Vera hated her for it. She hated that she loved it, she hated how good it made her feel, how safe she felt. She hated that she loved Joan. Her eyes burned with tears, unable to with hold them. Why couldn't Joan be like this before, why couldn't she hold her when Vera told her about the Hep C? Why now? Something was wrong with the strong, confident woman she fell for. Joan had her problems. But that didn't excuse what she did. She kept her sobs quiet, hoping the Governor wouldn't notice, tears streaming down her face. She felt like she wasn't able to breathe, her heart ached for so many reasons. Her heart ached because of Joan, for Joan. 

Of course, Joan knew she was crying, she could feel the heaving under her arms. Vera was starting to panic and Joan wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't good with emotion, she wasn't good with comforting. So she just let herself be there, let herself be gentle.

“I know, Vera.” She whispered against the younger woman's head as she held her, “Shh, it's okay. I'm here.” She tried her best at trying to calm her. She lifted her right free hand, and gently brushed her thumbs under the tear filled eyes of her deputy. She would always be her deputy. Joan wiped away the tears, her hand now cupping Vera's face, keeping her close.

“I hate you!” Vera said in her sob, as her face buried into Joan's chest. Her voice was muffled, but Joan could still hear her. “I hate you so much.”


	4. Chapter 4

This was breaking Joan's heart, seeing the one she loved in such a broken state, because of her. She molded her, mentored her, cared for her. She was the only one there for Vera, and then she rejected her and threw her to the side, leaving her all alone. Vera had every right to hate her. But if that was the case, why was she here with Joan? She still cared.

“Oh, Vera.” Joan spoke lightly against Veras head. Tears filling up in her own head. She might have rejected Vera, but Vera crossed the line and betrayed her, hurt her. Yet it seemed so small compared to the pain she felt holding this precious, broken woman. This wasn't Jianna. This was different. This love was so true, that the pain of having Jiannas face plastered on her office walls just to hurt her felt so incredibly small compared to having the woman she loved crying in her arms, telling her that she hated her.

Tears started to fall from Joans face. 

“But I love you.” Vera said with a soft sob, muffled by Joans tee shirt.

Joan couldn't believe what she was heard. After a few minutes, she noticed Vera had fallen asleep once more. The younger woman cried herself to sleep and it killed Joan on the inside. She felt so much regret and emotions. Emotions did lead to weakness, because her emotions were strong for Vera and Joan felt completely and utterly weak. 

“I love you too.” She softly spoke, her cheeks on Vera's head, her right hand still cupping Vera's face, as she engulfed Vera in her left. She gently stroked Vera's face with her thumb, kissing her head. Vera's Hep C seemed so small. She hated that Vera bared it, she hated that she was blamed for it. If she could take it away and bare it herself she would. Vera had to know why, she had to know that she did it because she loved her, not because she didn't care.

Not having her medicine was starting to take effect. And Joan knew something was wrong. Sweat started to collect on the younger woman's forehead, her muscles started to shake. She started to moan and grunt, twitching in her sleep. Vera woke in a incredible amount of pain, not realizing at first, that her right arm was wrapped tightly around Joan's stomach. She could feel the older woman holding holding her tight, feeling her arm wrapping her own. She felt sick, but didn't want to move. Vera didn't want to look up, scared of what Joan would think, of her sudden sickness. She needed her meds. She felt embarrassed, shy, ashamed of her disease. She wanted to run out of the room crying, knowing it was because of Joan, that she had it. 

After a moment, Vera felt that strong hand grip her shoulder, rubbing up and down her arm lightly. She felt Joan's right hand on her own, that was wrapped around Joan's torso, circling her skin. The last time she felt that, was the night she was rejected and it hurt. It gave her gooseflesh, it made her feel so loved and wanted. Was this just another game for Joan? But what would she have to gain? What was her angle.

Joan kissed Veras head softly, and it felt so fantastically good. She melted underneath it. It was killing her. She hated that she loved it so much. She was still in closed in Joans chest. She could lay here for ever. But the fact that Joan saw her as a traitor, rejected her when she needed her governor the most, it hurt that she was here now. Better late then never? No, she needed answers, she needed Joan to know that she would never hurt her, that the hand across her own face was uncalled for. She needed Joan to know how bad it hurt that she rejected the new governor. But it would show weakness, and Joan would find it distasteful.

“Having trouble sleeping?” That husky, sexy voice broke the silence. 

The mere sound of her voice, made Vera ache between her legs.

“Yeah,” She said softly, sniffling. “I, um, I can't get my meds because we are on lock down.” She said, scared of what Joan would think, bringing back the topic of her disease. “I'll live, just effects me bad when I don't have my dose.” 

Joan just squeezed her tighter. Why? Why couldn't she hold Joan the night she confessed it? Was she really that mentally fucked up? Maybe being put in the ward, and moved to isolation was the best thing for her. Did she have a mental defect that needed fixing?

“I'm so tired though, I have to go soon. I'm going to be expected, yet I feel so drained.”

“It's okay. Your radio hasn't gone off yet. You deserve a nights rest.”

“What if they come to this unit, and find us here? Like this?” Vera asked nervously, as if she was the deputy once more. Without thought, Joan reached over, letting go of Bennetts arm for a second and handed her the radio. “Tell them it is taken care of, that you don't want anyone coming this way.” Joan Governed many prisons, so she didn't feel shame asking.

Vera grabbed it with the arm on Joans torso and pressed the side button. 

“Sierra two, to sierra six.

“Sierra six, over.”

“I have secured the protection unit, make sure the remaining officers are posted at all wings.”

“We don't have enough, no one is able to come in the prison, Gov. We are spread thin.”

“Then have the officers canvas more then on, I will take care of the Protection unit. I don't want anyone leaving their post without my say so, is that understood?”

“Understood, Gov. Sierra six out.”

Joan took the radio and put it back on the floor next to her bed, pulling Veras arm around her once more, loving the feel of her former deputy holding on to her. Loving how the deputy wanted Joan, for who she was, no matter what she has done. Or did she? 

As much as she hated Joan, it was easy to talk to her, she felt so safe in her arms. The holding, the caressing, Vera couldn't put into words how much these small gestures meant to her. How bad she craved them, how long she longed for the touch of her Joan. So she didn't move scared if she did, Joan would back away.

Realizing her arm was around Joan, she felt shy. But Joan didn't move it, instead she held it close and caressed her skin. So she must have not minded it. Vera nuzzled her head gently into the perfectly rounded breast of her love, wrapping her arm tighter around the taller frame, needing to feel loved and wanted by her. Not rejected and used.

“Joan, I need to tell you something.”

Joan's heart began to race. Any minute Vera was going to leave, and may never return. These might be the last seconds that she ever felt Vera, she couldn't just let them slip away. She was too scared of what might come out of Vera's mouth. Knowing that she was going to regret coming in here, being held in such a loving manner, by someone who hurt her so bad.

“Before you, tell me Vera, there is something I need to say first.”

Vera gulped loudly. Scared of what was coming next. These two women were broken and needed mending, but the only ones who could mend them were one another. But neither knew how. 

Vera didn't dare to lift her head. Come to think of it, she hadn't looked at her the entire time she was being held, but she so desperately wanted to look into those beautiful brown eyes. Yet she couldn't, until she felt Joan's hand move from her mouses arm, to put a finger under her chin. She closed her eyes, knowing that Joan was wanting her to look eye to eye, and she didn't know if she could do it. She felt the burning tears trying to escape once more.

“Look at me.” She said in a soft plea, almost begging. Vera being Vera, she complied. Tears dripped down her face. She lifted her head, resting it on Joan's arm, still cradled in the older womans arms. 

“The riot,”

Vera closed her eyes tightly.

“No!” She said in cry.

“Vera, don't you dare cut me off again.” Joans voice was cold. “I did what I had to do. If I said yes.....If I gave in to their demands..they would know.”

Joan stopped, looking down a moment, her back, slightly propped against the wall. Then she looked back up at Vera, knowing that she couldn't look away, not after making Vera look at her. 

“I'm not good with emotions. I'm not good at showing them, i'm not good at expressing them, talking about them. Hell, I can't even come to terms with what I even feel half the time. I'm screwed up, and I know. I have a....defect in me...that needs to be fixed. And I'm trying to fix it. I'm being forced to talk with someone, or i'm stuck here. I'm being forced to take meds.” Joan knew she was rambling on. “The point is, i'm trying.”

“We don't negotiate with prisoners, that is the rule. If I would have given in, they would have known my weakness. Vera, they would have known that you were my weakness.”

Joan let the words sit in the air for a moment. Vera couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was Joans weakness? It made her stomach warm, but it ached at the same time. If she 'cared' then why did she reject her?

“What do you mean, 'weakness'? How am I your weakness.” It made her sound oblivious, but she wanted to hear the exact words so she could process what she was feeling. She needed to know if she was just a used up rag and thrown out, or if she was cared for. If she was cared for...then in what way?

“I have...feelings for you. If they smelled that, you would be a target to anyone who wanted to hurt me. And lets face it, that is a long list. You would never be able to walk the halls safely again.”

Vera's heart began to race, she wasn't sure whether or not she should be happy or pissed.

“What kind of feelings, Joan?” Vera pushed once more.

Joan was getting aggravated, nervous. How was her deputy so oblivious to what she was saying? But she wasn't, she just wanted Joan to actually say it, and not beat around the bush.

“Deep feelings.”


	5. Chapter 5

Vera glared.

“Romantic feelings, sexual feelings, desires and needs. Is that clear enough? I-I-” Joan was stumbling over her words, trying her hardest. Her free hand now lay on her stomach. Her own eyes were burning now, trying to fight the tears from coming down. “If I would have given in, when they already know there is no negotiating with prisoners, then they would have known that you meant,” Joan coughed, clearing her through, “what you mean to me.”

“The dinner? When I told you I had Hep C? You rejected me. You acted as though I was nothing but a contamination to you.”

“I didn't mean it that way, I was devastated.”

Vera found humor in this.

“About what?” The new governor gritted through her teeth.

“That I couldn't do anything to protect you, that by trying to protect you, I could have put you into more harms way. That you hid it from me. That.....that I couldn't save you.”

Vera couldn't speak, tears streaming down her face. Her breath was becoming short and hard. She sat herself up, gripping her chest, trying to catch her breath. Each time she tried to breath in there was nothing. Joan moved quickly, putting an arm around her.

“It's okay Vera, I'm here now.”

“You weren't before!” Vera looked her dead in the eyes and screamed. “You left me alone! You pushed me away, you never told me how you felt, not once! Instead, you were worried about Doreen, or Mr. Jackson, Fletcher. But I needed you! I needed you, Joan! It was me.” Her voice lowered, sobs taking its toll, she was feeling drained. “It was me.” She said, as her bottom lip quivered.

“I'm sorry, Vera. I told you, I'm not good with emotion. I didn't want to fail you, I didn't want to disappoint you, but I did anyway.” Joan took a deep breath. “I bottled up my emotions, feelings, everything. I bottled everything up, Vera. To the point where I didn't know how to feel. But i'm trying. I understand if you want to leave.” Her voice sounded broken. “I just needed you to know.....how I felt.”

Vera looked back at Joan, the room filled with a yellow disdained tint from the outside light post. Her heart was broken and she hated the fact that it made sense, yet her heart melted knowing that Ferguson did care about her.

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.” 

Vera's breath was finally coming back. There was one more thing that was eating away at her, that was still breaking her apart on the inside.

“Jianna.”

“What about her?”

“I didn't put those pictures up in your office.”

“Who did?”

“I don't know, but I think it was Feltch. But what I do know, it wasn't me. I would have never done anything like that to you. I mean for fuck sakes,” Vera wiped her mouth, trying to wipe the water out of her eyes. “You betrayed me, left me alone, pushed me away, slapped me across the face, labeled me a traitor and I still ached to see you.” 

Vera bit her bottom lip, looking down at her own hands, propping her back against the wall. “Why would I hurt the only person I love? Why would I purposely hurt the woman.....The woman I feel romantic feelings for?”

Joan's mouth opened slightly. She knew that Vera needed her, needed her guidance, needed her to show the way. But she didn't know that, that need was love. She didn't even know that Vera knew what love was. Due to her interactions with Fletcher, she assumed Vera didn't want anything to do with women.   
“I love you, Joan. I'm in love with you, and I have been for quite some time.” No shame in her voice, she was proud to love her, knowing that she was loved back. “You used me, manipulated me.”

Joan looked down.

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“Is it hard for you?

“Is what hard?”

“Apologizing?”

“Yes.”

“Because you don't actually feel it, and you believe that is what you are supposed to say?”

“Because I know what you say is the truth, I know that I hurt you. Taking responsibility for it, I feel a lot of guilt for it. I don't deal with guilt very well, Vera. I don't deal with feelings Vera well.”

Vera was a bit shocked. Was this more mind games? More manipulation? She never heard Joan speak this way before. She never heard her apologize to anyone, nor has she ever heard Joan regret something. For Ferguson to actually say it, it had to have meant something. Or at least that is what she wanted to believe.

“Why did you automatically assume that it was me that accessed your room?”

“It was your card that was used.”

“You didn't think that someone might have framed me, to drive a wedge between us?”

“It fit. You hated me and blamed me for the Hep. I thought I was revenge.”

Vera looked her in the eye, she felt such hatred, yet she loved this woman beyond belief. Before she knew it, she lifted her own and and slapped it across her former governors face, hard. Hearing the smack echo across the silent room.

“How dare you!” Vera cried out. “How dare you put your hands on me on pure assumption.”

Joan sat in shock, her hand moved to the stinging on her face, her cheek started to redden from the slap. A well deserved slap, if what Vera was saying was true.

“I tried to tell you, and you called me a liar. And after all the people you have hurt, set up, after all the times I enabled you and helped you to achieve those twisted fucking goals of yours?! You still didn't believe me, never even though that it could be someone trying to drive us apart. No one but me and you knew I had Hepatitis C. No one but me and you knew that you pushed me away. As far as everyone else was concerned, we were as close as ever. I was your fucking puppet. I stood watch for you! While you did horrible things! I enabled you, helped you, lied for you! I looked up to you, needed you and you pushed me away. You accused me, banished me and slapped me. And you know what the pathetic part is? It wasn't the pain of her hand against my face that hurt, it was you casting me aside, outing me in front of everyone! Told me I betrayed you, when I hadn't the slightest clue what the hell you were talking about! I would have been there for you! Helped you find the one who did and bring righteous justice to them! But you abandoned me.”

Vera caught her breath, sitting slouched, taking everything in. Her heart was breaking, yet she still loved Joan. She still did and always would. 

“The fucked up thing about it is,” She sighed, looking down. “I still love you, and i'll never have you."


	6. Chapter 6

Without a word, Joan sat up, moving her hands to cup either side of Vera's cheek, brushing the tears away gently with her thumb. Just looking at her, admiring her. Vera slightly flinched as if she was awaiting repercussions for her actions, yet Joan just smiled at her, lovingly. All this was a side of Joan she had never seen before, why could she have seen it earlier? 

Joan moved without thought, brushing her lips against Vera's gently, it was chaste at first. She closed her eyes, mesmerized at the feeling her former deputy made her feel. She pulled back, sweetly kissing the tears away before she leaned in again, pushing her lips more into Vera's. Then again, and again. Each time with more pressure, more desire. 

“You have always had me, Vera. I have always been yours.”

Without holding back, she finally leaned in and kissed her deputy, her Vera's lips, with passion. She pushed her lips hard against those full, supple lips, not being able to contain herself. She moved one hand to the lower back of Vera, and the other to the back to entangle her hair in between those damp brown tresses. Joan slightly licked Vera's bottom lip, that damn lip, that made her so weak, her tongue begging for entrance.

Vera sat in shock as she first felt those lips hit hers, those thin warm lips that she craved so fucking much. Never did she think she would feel them against her own. She let out a soft sigh, trying to catch the breath this woman was taking away. She moved her palms to hold on to the forearms of this beautiful creature that was now kissing away her tears. Those words, they did something deep within her, made her ache deep within. As each small kiss grew more and more, Vera melted into Joan. Finally kissing her back with matching emotion, sucking Joan's top lip. 

This was much needed for both of the broken women, who only needed each other. Vera let out a soft pant as she felt that warm tongue against her bottom lip, feeling herself twitch between her legs, arousal began to flood into her knickers. With compliance, the new Governor parted her lips, meeting Joans tongue, and it made Vera melt. Her body weakened. This is what she needed, she needed her Joan. She needed her Joan.

Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance, as they explored each others mouths. Eager to explore more of each other, needing to feel more of each other. As their tongues prodded one another, moans and pants began to fill the room. Without ceasing the kiss, Vera moved her skirt up, allowing to put one of her legs over Joan. Now straddling the woman she so deeply desired. Their kissing became heated, full of passion, and desire for one another. Their tongues exploring the others mouth fully, as their hands wondered. 

Vera moved her hands from Joans arms to her sides, wanting to feel more of her, not caring if this was right or wrong. Snogging a prisoner. This wasn't just an inmate, this was Joan. Her Joan. Vera's petite hands moved down the long, sexy frame, moaning into the heated kiss, feeling her body melt with desire and arousal. Her fingers now finding the bottom of Joan's shirt, greedily running her hands underneath the tee-shirt to feel the flushed skin of her former governor. She let out a moan into Joan's mouth, as she finally felt the warm flesh of the woman she loved, wanting more, needing more. She might have been inexperienced, nor has she ever been with a woman, but she knew from the sounds that Joan was making below her, she was doing something right.

“Prove to me, that you are mine, Joan. Show me.” She pleaded, needing to feel all of her. 

Joan's body was reacting in ways she had never felt before. Arousal so erotic, it almost hurt. She felt pulses deep within her, feeling Vera's tongue against her own. She mewled and panted into her deputys mouth, finally feeling her, tasting her. Goddamn, did she taste so fucking good. She growled in pleasure as the younger woman straddled her waist, wanting it so desperately. She felt Vera's hips buck slow but hard against her own aching center. Joan grew wetter, just from mere kissing and groping. 

Hearing the demands the younger woman gave, Joan was more then willing to comply. In a swift moment, she moved Vera onto her back, feeling those petite legs wrap around her waist. She moaned out in pleasure. She moved her hands down to Vera's skirt, pushing it all the way up, giving Joan more access. She kissed down Vera's neck, moving her way to that sexy collar bone, down her uniform shirt. She quickly unbuttoned it, but didn't bother removing it. Joan kissed down those sexy, pert titties, rubbing her hands under Vera's bra, grabbing those perfectly round breast with force. 

As Joan moved down Vera's body, Vera's back arched in pleasure, not caring if this was wrong. She was governor, yet she was about to be taken by her Joan. She felt those hands remove her sodden knickers, those thin lips kiss over her swollen lips, nibbling at her thighs. She had never been taken in such ways before. No one, not even Fletch, had ever touched her down their with their tongue. This was all foreign and it excited Vera. She moaned out in pleasure, feeling that hot tongue of Ferguson's trail over her lips. Her body felt fantastically, achingly aroused, needing to be touched and filled by her Joan. Next thing she knew, she felt that warm tongue flick against her hardened nub. An animistic growl came from her lips, as her back arched, her flamed center pushing itself into Joan's mouth.

“J—Jo--Joan” She moaned out, as that warm tongue lapped of the sweet and bitter Juices of sweet Vera. She tasted amazing. Joan was going to prove to Vera that she belong to the Governor. She was also going to show the new governor that she belong to Joan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read. xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some is AU. I changed for my own liking, seeing how I don't like Jianna.

Before coming in here, Vera's mind was in a bad place. She still was. But at this moment, she didn't feel anything but Joan devouring her, gripping her hips hard. Vera moaned out slowly as those nails dug deep into her skin. She moved to clamp a hand over her mouth, not wanting to sound stupid as the uncontrollable moans roared out of her at the touch of Joan. This was all new and exciting, something that she had never experienced. Feelings that she never had. All her deepest desires and fantasies were falling here and now, in the hands of Joan Ferguson.

The hand clamping of Vera didn't go unnoticed by Joan. She didn't like this. She was one who wanted the control, wanted Vera to learn the control she needed. Yet now, in this moment, she didn't want Vera to have control. That was the whole point. To lose herself in the desiring pleasure that has been built up and needed for so long. Joan extended her arm, gripping Vera's wrist roughly, pulling it down.

“I want to hear you, hear the effect I'm having on you.” She purred against the sensitive nub she was, oh so loving. Her voice was demanding, strong, yet a tint of love was mixed in. Vera needed that, she needed to be controlled and told what to do. She needed Joan to put her in her place and guide her, and the older woman was obliged to be the one to do that.

“J-J-Joan” Vera whimpered out softly as her hand was firmly gripped and pinned to the bed. She screwed her eyes shut, arching her back up, as that tongue began to stroke slowly, making her ache in such a good way. She loved the roughness, the way Joan pinned her hand, the way those nails felt like digging into her skin. Her body was feeling things she had never felt before, pure pleasure filled her body, tingles and tremors flooded through her. That tongue was the most intense thing she had ever felt, the way the moist muscle created such an erotic feeling throughout her. As Joan's tongue moved faster, she felt a pool of liquid fire started to flow from her.

Joan drank her up, every bit. She let her tongue teasingly slide over Vera's sopping entrance as she licked up the hot liquid that was flow below her, before she moved her tongue back up to the clit, viciously flicking her tongue against it. She could feel Vera's legs begin to shake, trembling. Joan moved her free hand over Vera's stomach to control her body. Needing to touch more of her. Needing her. She kept her eyes on her former deputy, wanting to take in everything about her. The way her lips slightly parted as she moaned and pant. The expression alone on her face, turned the older woman on in ways she couldn't explain. Vera's free hand ran over Joan's, grabbing it, pushing it against her perfectly pert titties.

“Fu---f-f-f-f-uck” Vera moaned out, as her body was closer to reaching its climax. Joan picked up the pace, wanting to make Vera hit that Orgasm she obviously never had.

_Beep, Beep._ “Sierra 2, This is Sierra 6. We have a situation.”

Vera closed her eyes and bit her lip. Reality finally came back to her. “Shit.” She said, almost in a cry. She went to reach over the side of the bed to grab the radio before Joan quickly moved and pinned her other wrists.

“I'm not done.” Joan said demanding, as she moved her head back between Vera's knees. “And neither are you.”

Vera wanted to protest, but feeling her former boss between her legs gave her purpose, gave her pleasure that she had never felt before. That she really needed. “I have to answer, Joan.”

“You're sleeping, remember?”

Joan made her point, before moving her tongue over her former deputy once more. Licking up the juices that were flowing out of her. She moved her tongue up to the swollen nub, flicking it viciously, not stopping. She pinned both of Vera's wrists, not letting her move. The older woman let out a seductive growl as she felt Vera's hips unconsciously bucked her hips into the eager mouth, body obviously needing the release, the attention.

Vera knew deep down that this was all wrong. She was ignoring a radio call, as she got pleased by an inmate? But that isn't how it was. She was finally being taken sexually by the woman that she had so desperately craved for god knows how long. It was as if time stopped, and they weren't in the prison anymore. Seeing Joan's long body arched, as her tongue met an unforgiving moist, scorching hot tongue that sent her over the edge. She fought the urge of grabbing her radio before she finally melt into Joan's mouth.

“Sierra two, Sierra six here. Copy if you read me.”

“Control Vera.”

Joan growled against her thumping hot clit that was so close to release. Hearing Joan telling her to control herself, to lose control, seemed ironic but she ignored it. As she did, her body started to sweat, her limps began to shake and tremble. Her hips pushed harder into Joan's mouth as her clit was sucked on, nibbled and flicked. She was close, oh so close, to something she had never felt before. A real orgasm. She was losing all train of thought, as white flashes crossed her closed eyes with each pulse.

“Ohhh, mmm...my God, J-J-Jo-Joan” Vera moaned out as she came hard into Veras mouth, feeling her body shake, feeling something rush over her body she had never felt before. She sucked and nibbled as Vera rode her euphoric ride into ecstasy.

Joan moved her body up, wiping Veras juices off her mouth on her sleeve. Hovering over Vera's small frame with her own, she smirked. Watching the younger woman try to regain herself. Completely out of breath, taken and spent. Her body was coming off of a high that she had never felt before. They just stared into each others eyes for a few moments before Joan reached for the radio on the side and handed it to Vera.

“I still hate you.” Vera stated in a breathless voice.

“I know.” Joan smirked, leaning her head in kissing the small of Vera's neck.  
Vera closed her eyes, feeling tingles shoot through her body as the unsatisfied ache deep within her started to pulse. She twitched her body, not going unnoticed by Joan. Vera closed her eyes, clearing her throat.

“Control.” Was all Joan whispered against her neck.

“S-sierra two to Sierra six.”

“Gov, are you okay?”

“Yes, Sorry. I was sleeping, remember?” She said in an authoritative voice, trying to keep her composure as Joan continued to nibble on her neck, moving her body slowly in between Vera's legs.

“Right, Gov. I'm sorry to wake you. We have a situation. Code black. We didn't want to pull the alarm to startle everyone. But, we have a Death, Guv'na.”

Vera closed her eyes and sat up against Joan. Shit, a death while on lock down? This is going to royally fuck her over. She let her other hand runt through Joan's hair as those lips still attacked her neck.

Joan didn't want to stop, she didn't want Vera to leave. She knew there was a lot more between the two then was already spoken about. She felt a little nervous that her mouse wasn't going to come back to her, she she continued to just kiss her neck, letting her hands snake around the lower back of Vera.

“Who is it?”

“Fiona Johnson, C block.”

Forcing herself, she slowly pushed Joan up off of her, as she grabbed her shoes. Not wanting to deal with anything right now. Still having no sleep. As she sat up, the blood rushed to her head. Starting to feel as though she had the flu.

“I'm on my way. Keep this quiet, I mean, not a damn sound to anyone until we figure out what the hell happened. Do I make myself understood?”

“Yes, Guv'na.”

Joan remembered when she was called that, and it burned a little. Hating that she was no longer in control of this prison. Knowing that Vera was going to walk out, had the freedom to walk out, and maybe never come back again. She propped herself up against the wall and just watched Vera.

The younger woman slipped on her shoes, pulled her skirt down and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Her brown curls flowed on the back of her neck in a slick line. She buttoned up her shirt, and attached her belt. Looking down at the former governor, she saw disappointment in her eyes. This Joan was a mystery to Vera. She grabbed the radio and placed it in the hook.

They were both lost for words. What happened, what they shared, what Vera felt, was real. But this couldn't go on, what could come of this? What was up Joan's sleeve?

“Will you come back and visit me soon, Vera?”

“I'll see what I can do.”

“Right.” Joan said, licking her lips, her head a little down. She was defeated.

Vera turned on her heel and began to walk on the door. She craved Ferguson and that was it. Against her better judgment, she turned back to the older woman, walked slowly over to her. She stood in front of her for a moment before leaning in and placing her soft lips against the thin, warm lips of her Joan.

The kiss was small yet meaningful. It gave them both a little hope that maybe something between the two would be able to heal them. Joan watched as Vera took her leave. Closing her eyes, still tasting the lips of the woman she took control of. She bit her bottom lip, taking it in, as she suppressed the arousal of her own. The arousal that soon fled and left with Vera. Joan was just left with a broken heart, knowing that she really fucked her deputy up, and she might not come back.

  
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

Vera made her way down the dark, empty halls. Checking her shirt, making sure all the buttons were in place. Her blazer was left in her office. Her shirt was now tucked in, her skirt fell into place. She was back in her authoritative mode. She could feel the ache deep within her, that still pulsed for Joan. But she was in control now. Not Joan. She shook her head at the realization that she lost herself when she was around the woman, around such a strong, assertive woman. But that woman was now locked In her prison, behind her walls.

Vera stood tall as she made her way into C block.

“Sorry it took me a minute.”

“Understandable Guv'na.”

“Fill me in.”

“Fiona Johnson, twenty three. Died of an overdose.”

Veras look turned to disgust. This is not what she needed, not with the board down her throat. 

“How the hell are there drugs in my prison!”   
As she heard herself speak, she remembered those words come from Joan. She was more of her product then she wanted to admit. She continued.

“With Smith on top, who the hell is bringing in drugs? I thought this was all halted when Doyle left?!”

“Lucy Gambaro, Guv'na. She has made a remarkable recovery. Since we moved her to a different block to avoid further disruption between her and Smith, it seems she has gotten herself some mates. Some how they are bringing the drugs in.”

“And you know this for sure.”

“It has come from a reliable source, ma'am.” 

“Did the source say how?”

“No ma'am.”

Just the name of Juice made the hairs on Vera's neck raise in anger. It was Juice who gave her this disease, who held her neck, who punched her in the gut. To avoid the board coming down hard, she moved Juice to another unit to separate two dominates. Vera began to beat herself up on the inside. This gave Gambaro an advantage to make friends and find a way to bring in drugs.

The new governor watched as the put the body in a black bag, pulling it out on a stretcher. A death, drugs...from Lucy....on Veras watch during a lock down. She took a deep sigh, trying to keep her composure. She watched the woman peering through their doors of C block, wanting to know what was going on.  
“Back in your rooms, doors shut!” She yelled through her pearly teeth. She crossed her arms as they all went in.  
**  
After a few hours of contemplation in her office, Vera found herself standing at the gates of C block. Her hair was slick back into a tight bun, her shirt tucked in, belt looped around her tiny waist. Size meant nothing because she had the control. She opened the door quietly as she stepped in, walking towards Lucy's cell. She opened it and stepped in. Her face was struck with anger, her posture was as tall as her mentors. 

“What in the bloody hell are ya doin' in me Cell!” Juice screamed out. 

Lucy's eyes went wide, as she scooted her fat ass back against the furthest wall. She watched Vera's hands as they pulled a pair of familiar black gloves out of her pocket. Her small hands moved into to each one with such grace, stretching each finger, grinning at the sound of the leather creaking. She walked over to Juice slowly, her face had no emotion, her eyes full of emptiness. Emptiness that her mother started, Juice added on, and Joan finalized. She was full of anger and hate. Against all urges of gripping the fat bitch by the neck, she kept her composure.

“Are you bringing drugs into my prison?”

Juice looked up, terrified of what would happen next. Beneath the butch exterior, she was nothing but a fucking coward.

“No, Guv'na.” Juice smirked, thinking this was a game.

“Oh, Juice, Juice ,Juice.” Vera taunted as she walked closer, making sure the gloves were on just right, fingers perfectly placed. She loved the way the gloves fitted her hands. Joan's gloves.

“See, I don't believe you.” She slightly knelt down a little to be eye level. “You are a very disgusting and filthy person. You have no morals. You are the type of person who would put a syringe to someones neck, someone who didn't deserve it. You would give someone a deathly disease and not think twice. You would lie to cover your ass. So, I'm going to ask you. One. More. Time. Are you bringing drugs into my prison?” 

Juice knew she was in trouble. She knew that she was in the hands of Vera. Vinegar tits, the used to be weak and frail person. But now she was just like Joan. But she knew Vera had worked so hard to get there, and still believed that frail little girl was hiding underneath.  
Oh, was she so wrong. So very wrong indeed.

“What are you going to do, Guv'na? Slap me around? Ha! You haven't got the galls, Vinegar tits! You got too much to lose. I ain't tellin' ya shit!”  
In a swift movement, Vera reached her hand and slapped Lucy across the face hard enough to bruise. God did it feel good. It felt empowering, to be in control, to have Lucy in the palm of her hand. She then reached out and grabbed the fat broad by the neck. With all her strength, she pinned the woman to the wall. To keep the woman steady, she curled her fingers into Gambaro's throat, squeezing it, just as the woman had did to her.

“See, that is where you are wrong, Gambaro. Thanks to you, I have nothing to lose. It would be my pleasure to watch the life slip from your eyes beneath my fingers, if it is the last thing I do. So if I ask you a question, you will answer. If I tell you to do something, you will do it. Is that understood?” Vera's eyes were piercing, her own strength surprised her.

Gambaro sat there in shock, her cheek flushed from the hand that collided with it. Pain still lingering on the tip of her nerves. No words came. Vera started to remove the taser she had put in her belt, holding it up to Juices throat. Inches away, she pressed the button. Grinning at the sound of the electric buzz as the electricity fired from one side to the other. She wanted to stick it to the woman's neck, but held back, for now.

“Do we understand each other now, Lucy?” Vera spoke with a condescending voice. She grinned, knowing Lucy was scared and loved it. The look of fear on her face excited her. She clicked the button once more, as the sparks went off once more, before putting it on her belt.

“I'll come back later, seeing how you suddenly have lost your voice. And when I do, you better have answers for me. Or I promise you, I will make your remaining days in my prison a living hell.”

Vera stood to her feet, straightening her shirt. She walked out of Gambaros door and closed it behind her. It felt good to hold the power, to have the control, to finally get retribution. She slowly pulled the gloves off, finger by finger, enjoying the way the leather felt against her flesh. Loving how her hand slid so easy into it. Knowing that the last person that wore these gloves were Joan. That Joan herself had given righteous acts in these gloves.  
Vera found herself back in her office. She placed the gloves back in the lock box before walking to her kitchen. Thank god for privacy. She turned on the water as she shivered, feeling the flu like symptoms returning. “Fuck” She mumbled to herself, turning on the water and washing her face. The gagging began. She couldn't take this. There was only so much one could take, and Vera was near her breaking point. She gagged a few times, nothing coming out. Nothing in her stomach. Her nose reddened, tears puffed her eyes. Looking in the mirror, going over what she had done, she realized one thing. That she really was the product of her mentor. She was slowly turning into Joan.

Finally turning off the water, feeling safe enough to make her way back to her chair, where she brought the Vodka. Here she stood, in her rightful place as Governor, yet she felt so little and broken. She was going down a slippery slope. Why was she in this place? Her motives of being Governor were no longer what they were before. It wasn't for self-pride. She wasn't this small, nervous person anymore. She changed. For good or for the worse? It seemed her thoughts were consumed on Joan and revenge on Lucy. She was slowly turning into Joan more and more. More then she wanted to realize. The thought scared her at first, yet it eased her. Nothing to lose, nothing to live for. Her motives were turning into revenge. She gave herself a reason. She wanted to see the death of Lucy, and she wanted Joan as her own. 

So in a drunken state, she closed her eyes and rested her head on her desk until light came.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, some is AU, as a reminder.  
> I do not like Jianna, nor Joan's relationship with her.

The day passed pretty quickly. It was rather uneventful due to circumstances. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were served accordingly on time by a few inmates who were certain not to take it to its advantages. The death spread about, causing all sorts of rumors to start. All units were locked in, no visiting or yard break. Lock down was still on. The weather outside seemed to only get worse. 

Vera had to call and inform the board about the death, with no answers. Other then it was a drug overdose. She didn't know how the drugs got in, but she did know who. Although that information was kept to herself for now. She didn't want anyone else to have a chance to get to Juice before she did. She let Juice carry on with her day, as if nothing happened, watching her on the CCTV hoping for some evidence. She let the disgusting pig have her free day, thinking she played one over Vera. It was going to be her last free day for a very long time. So after letting Juice roam about during the day, she had Mr. Jackson retrieve her and place her in the slot. Oh, the plans she had for Juice.

Night rose once more, and she found herself again, thinking about Joan. She didn't go back and see her last night, and didn't see her today. She went two months without seeing her, yet now, a full day seemed like forever. Vera stood at the window seal, palms down, as she looked through the window. As if they would give her the answers she needed, but nothing. Was Joan for real the night before? Was it just mere manipulation to have the Governor on her side? Would Joan go that far? There were so many unanswered questions that Vera had when it came to Joan. Questions she didn't even know if she wanted the answers to. Questions she needed to know the answer to. She needed to know if Joan was capable of telling Vera the truth, if she really was capable of love. Vera tried to convince herself if Joan told her the truth, let her in, then there was hope for the two of them.

Conflicted, she threw down a few more shots, and decided to go and visit her once more. Her hair in a tight bun, her heels echoed down the hall once more. Officers in the same posts as the night before. Her shirt was tucked into her skirt, tie off. Her Blazer covering her small arms. She walked with authority, chest swelled with pride.   
The new governor found herself once more, standing outside of Joan's door in the protection unit. She rested her back against the wall, tilted her head to the right, wanting so bad to look in and see her amazon beauty, but didn't know if she could. She didn't know if she could confront Joan. Nothing more could happen between the two unless some of her questions were answers. It would simply destroy her. Thinking of what they shared earlier, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. She could feel the pulsing waves shock between her thighs, deep within her core. So desperately wanting to be filled with those long, strong fingers of Joan. God, why did she have to love and hate Ferguson so much?

Joan sat on her bed, reading Mikhail Lermontov- A Hero of our time. Written an 1820, translated into English. She rather enjoyed her Russian literature. She looked up from the book for a moment as she heard the heels clicking down the hallway stop near her door. Her heart started to beat, Vera was back. Joan put her head back in the book, pretending to read as the door opened and Vera slowly stepped inside. She was so pleased that her mouse came back to her.

“Vera, you didn't come back last night.” Her statement was matter-of-fact like.

“I got held up.” Vera stated coldly as she walked to the empty chair.

“Do you finally have your prison under control?”

Vera wasn't pleased with the snarky comment. She was good enough! She could run this prison and she didn't need Ferguson's help to do it.

“My prison is just fine.”

“Good, I have taught you well then.”

Vera bit her lip, and it didn't go unnoticed by Joan. She watched the way her mouse sat back in the chair, crossing her legs modestly. Also noticing she didn't have on knickers, she had forgotten them when she left in a rush. 

“Would you like to come sit with me?” 

“I'm okay, thank you.” She said sternly.

Joan could tell that Vera's persona had changed. She was cold, holding back. As if what happened earlier didn't happen. There was something obviously on Veras mind. Joan could read her like a book. Although Vera has changed, she doesn't wear as emotion on her face as she used to. But Joan knew her, she knew her better then the mouse knew herself.There started at each other for a few moments. 

“Why are you here, Vera? I'm sure you didn't come to my luxurious cell to just stare at me.”

Vera raised her eyebrows and grinned. She is something worth starting at, and it did feel as though that is all she could do at the moment. She bit the inside of her lip, not sure how to start, where to start, what to ask first. Her eyes wondered over Joan, taking her in. Her long hair, long legs, beautiful body. She could melt into those chocolate eyes. The new governors eyes ran down to Joan's thin lips, and admired the way her top lip was slightly more plump. The thought of tasting them once more made her ache deep within. No. Control. She didn't come here to just get taken in by Joan once more, she came for answers.

Joan put her book down, her legs Indian style. Black hair flowed over her shoulders, silver splashes making her unique physic more beautiful. She wore a white wife-beater that curved her breasts in all the right places, fitted to her slim stomach, showing off her well toned arms.

“You have something to say, Vera, so you might as well say it.”

Vera rubbed the tip of her nose with her finger, trying to find where to start. Not knowing if she even wanted to ask these questions, afraid to know the answers. Maybe she could just cuddle up with her, and everything would just go away, but it wouldn't. Vera was still broken and the only person who could heal her was Joan, so she asked.

“Was it real?”

“Was what real?”

“Earlier, what we did. What you said to me.”

“What do you mean 'was it real'? It wasn't a dream.”

“Obviously, Joan.” 

“Then I don't know what you mean by 'real'”

Vera leaned in. “Let me make this abundantly clear. I'm going to ask you questions, and you are going to answer them, honestly. You aren't going to beat around the bush, nor will you shrug them off. You are not a simple person. So you will answer me with the brutal truth. Understand?”

Joan gave a grin, amused at how far her mouse as come. She found it quite sexy. She couldn't help but to eye the small woman up and down. She obviously showered once more, her hair in a tight bun, clothes looking clean and crisp. Her eyes observed those big blue eyes, down to those full lips that she so eagerly wanted to taste once more. Her eyes examining the new governors neck, how bad she wanted to nibble on it . The ex-governors eyes moved down to those shoulders, down those biceps. She watched as the smaller frame lean in forward and rested her elbows on her knees, crossing her fingers together. In response, she just gave a simple nod, eager to see more.

“Good. Now, what happened between us.” Vera coughed slightly, still feeling sick. “The things you said to me, where they real? Did you mean them?” She bit her lip to the point where it started to burn, bringing the flesh alive. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. “Were you manipulating me again? Get on the good side of the Guv'na?”

“Manipulate you?” She asked, slightly offended that Vera thought she would go to intimate lengths to manipulate her. “Is that what you think of me?” Her face was emotionless, her voice cold. Even locked in a cell, she had the authoritative voice as if she still sat at her old desk, as if she was still full of control and power.

“You didn't deny it.” Veras heart was thumping. Maybe she should just go, avoid the answer so she can just pretend that it was. Maybe it would hurt less, but to her surprise, Joan's demeanor switched. She rested her long arms in her lap after brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Yes, I meant it. I meant it when I told you that I loved you. I meant it when I said I had deep feelings for you. As for what we shared, it was real. I didn't do it to get off, obviously. I did it because I wanted to please you, because I wanted you to feel something....something that we have both desired. I wanted to love you without wanting anything in return.”

“Was it wanted in return.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You wanted to please me without wanting anything in return. Did I disgust you? Did you not want me to touch you?”

“Of course I did, I do. But, I didn't want you to feel as though you had to do something you were uncomfortable with...since you are inexperienced.”  
Vera sat there for a moment, in shock. It really was real, and it did mean something to the governor.

“So when you touched me, you liked it?”

“Very much so.”

“Did it turn you on?”

“More then you could imagine.”

A small grin appeared on Veras lips before other racing questions broke through her train of thought.

“What about Doreen?”

“What about her?”

“Do you have romantic feelings towards her?”

“No.”

“Then why all the special treatment?”

Joan sighed, trying to answer to the best of her ability. 

“After I found out that you were stabbed with the needle, it crushed me, and I went down hill. So I pushed the pain away, not knowing how to deal with the emotions. I decided to try and help Doreen, feeling as I though could do something for her and her child.”

“Romantic feelings asserted? 

“No. I do not have romantic feelings for her.”

“Are you sure? You kept calling her Jianna. Did you want to pretend that she was? Thinking you had a fresh start?”

“I did not have romantic feelings towards Jianna.”

“That isn't what I heard.”

“I loved her, yes. But I never snogged her.”

“Then why torture inmates who found out?”

“To keep her safe, in case it was looked otherwise. “

“Why did you yell for me to get out of the room when Doreen was having her child?” The pain still hurt the young woman.

“Honestly? There is no easy answer. I pushed you away, because I cared about you.”

“Why push me away?”

“Because I knew that I was falling apart, that I was losing my control, over everything.”

“Why did you push me against the wall when I told you her name was Doreen and not Jianna?”

This conversation was hard for the both of them, but it was something needed for the two women to heal.

“Because I was pushing away what I loved. I failed you, I failed my father. I failed with protecting Jianna with her child. I didn't want to fail Doreen either.” Joan sighed. 

“It makes no sense, and I understand that now. I understand how horrible I was to you Vera, and i'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away, I shouldn't have purposely driven you away when you needed me the most.” Tears started to leak from the ex-governors eyes, her head lowered.  
To show some kindness, to reward the truth, Vera got up and moved herself against Joan. Sitting side by side. She wasn't sure if she could touch her, what it would do to her. She couldn't melt into Joan again without knowing the truth, the whole truth. But she wanted to show that if Joan gave, Vera returned. 

“What you say is true?”

“I have no reason to lie to you, Vera.”

Vera bit her lip.

“What about Will? Why did you have me lie? I know it wasn't because of accusations, and wanting to keep it from blowing out. You had it out against him. You tried to ruin his career and have him arrested. Why?”

Joan put her hands together, crossing her fingers neatly in her lap. Suppressing the sexual desires she had for Vera, knowing this conversation would ruin any chance she had. But she owed it to Vera, to tell the truth, for once. 

“He took Jiannas baby. He was manipulated by the Governor of the prison at that time. I was under he assumption that he was the reason Jianna killed herself. But turns out.....” She took a deep breath. “That the inmates thought it was a sexual relationship and they lynched her for it.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, some AU, because I do not like Jianna.  
> xD

The truth was finally coming out. She didn't know whether to be pissed that she wasn't filled in before, or honored that Joan trusted her now. For all Joan knew, she could be wearing a wire, just to get information out of her. But Joan trusted her mouse, she loved her mouse. Vera wasn't just a mouse anymore. Vera was looking at Joan as though she was the panther now.

Vera's heart slowly started to break. “And Fletch, why did try to have him killed? Twice?”

“Because he was an obstacle. He wanted me gone, he wanted my Job. He was getting in the way of everything, my plans with Will, with you.”

“Your plans with me?” Vera retorted.

“No, not plans. Yes, plans but not with you. Not like that."

"So I was just a pawn to you? Disposable? Expendable?" Her voice slightly squeaked, hating it. Her heart raced with anger.

"No, Vera. You aren't nor were you ever 'expendable'."

"Then explain yourself."

"First it was because of his incompetence and always getting in the way of what I needed to get done. Hearing what he did to you...that was just a plus. Then...” Joan trailed off, not wanting to speak of this but promised Vera she would. “I got a little jealous when I found out you were helping him. Yes, It did hurt my feelings. But it hurt more when you lied to me.” She took a sharp breath in. “It fueled it more when he walked in on me talking to...” Joan stopped.

“Talking to who?”

“My Dad.”

“You have never mentioned him before. Is he the man that picture of you, in your fencing gear?”

“Yes.”

“How come you have none that are recent?”

“He died when I was fourteen.”

“Then, How..” Vera stopped, putting it all together. Joan really did need help. She was hallucinating her father. She had mental problems, yet she was so strong and assertive. She looked so put together, yet she was broken on the inside.

“I'm sorry, Joan.”

“Anything else, Guv'na?” Joan's voice was defeated. She wanted to move on from the conversation. She was coming to revelation that she was mentally a mess, and she was seeing her dead father. Yet it hurt that she didn't see him anymore. She couldn't ask him for help, or vent, have him hold her when she needed him. But he was never there to begin with. She was never being held, she was never being told what to do. She was only battling her inner demons. Joan's head lowered, and Vera was finally getting real answers for once. Joan had never opened up to anyone like she was now with Vera. She couldn't hide anything more, Vera deserved to know everything. Not to mention, it felt good to get some of it off her chest, knowing she was finally being completely honest with Vera.

“You said Fletch was an obstacle, and that is why you put a hit on him.”

“Was there a question in there?”

“Why not go about it a different way?”

“He is like a roach, Vera. The only way to rid him is to step on him.”

“Do you always remove obstacles that are in your way in such a manner?”

“What manner?”

“Hostile, violence, murder.”

“I did, yes.”

“Was I an obstacle?”

“No.”

“If I was? Would you have me killed, or tortured like Jodi?”

“No, Vera. I would never hurt you.”

“But you did. Very bad, Joan.”

“I know, I'm sorry.” Joan's head still lowered, a few tears fell from her eyes. It broke Vera's heart to see this side of Joan, knowing what she was capable of, yet she had love. She wanted and needed to be loved too.

“Jodi? Was the accusations true?”

“Yes. Everything is true.”

Vera couldn't believe that Joan was finally being honest with her, and telling her everything. She wished that Joan would have just trusted her before. Yet it didn't surprise her. Deep down she knew, she knew all of it. She just didn't want to believe it. That frail little girl couldn't handle it, but she wasn't that little girl anymore. It dawned on her that she was really turning into Joan. 

“Why?” 

“Because she needed to suffer. She was weak. She was pathetic. Also I needed her to put Bea in her place and she did."

"Did you enjoy it? Correcting her?"

"Yes."

"I was weak and pathetic."

"Yes."

"Is that what you did to me? Correct me?"

Joan was silent.

"Would you have enjoyed torturing me?"

Joan looked her in the eyes, her chin started to tremble a little. Vera's were cold.

"No, Vera. I would never enjoy seeing you hurt. No, I did not 'correct' you. I mentored you, showed you how to be tough. You proved yourself, taking care of things that needed to be done."

Vera tilted her head.

"Your mother, you took care of her. You did what you had to do. I taught you how to do what was for the greater good, and not to feel guilty for it."

Vera bit her lip. They have already had this conversation, there was no reason to go further. She killed her mother. No, Vera simply put her mother out of her misery. It was for the greater good, for both of them.

"Just like you reported me, like you said. It was best for the girls....and for you."

"In the end, You were no longer my mentor, Joan. It seems as though...I was nothing but an 'obstacle' to you."

"Vera, You were never an 'obstacle' to me, you were never a problem. Never." She lowered her head once more, not wanting to look into those beautiful blue eyes. "look, I know I'm a monster Vera. I'm a freak. I know there is a serious defect in me that needs correcting. I have known it for some time now. I would have just brought you down with me. You already have a disease that I couldn't protect you from."

They both sat silent for a moment before Joan spoke once more.

“I'm not good for you Vera. I think maybe you should go.”

Vera lay her head on Joan's shoulder, loving how it felt just to be near this horrible person, this monster that she was so madly in love with. She moved her small arm under Joan's linking their arms before she moved her other hand over to Joan's hand. She trailed her fingertips over the ex governors skin, sending electricity through her own. She looked up at Joan, knowing she felt it too.

“I don't need you to be good for me, Joan. I need you to be good to me. Besides, I we both know that isn't want you want.” Vera said in a low, yet demanding Voice.

“You aren't afraid of me?”

“No.” Vera shook her head lightly, not afraid at all. More afraid she was turning into her.

“Knowing what I have done? What I am capable of doing?”

“I had my suspensions. The only thing I wanted to know you were capable of doing, is telling me the truth.” 

Joan pursed her lips, closing her eyes at the touch of her deputy.

“Yet you stay? Through it all?”

“I meant it when I told you I loved you, Joan.”

“You also meant it when you told me you hated me.”

“Yes.”

Joan nodded her head slightly, looking down as she pursed her lips a little bit.

"But I hate you a little less."

Both the women went silent for a second before Vera moved off the bed, now standing in front of Joan. She leaned in, moving Joan's knees apart before knelling in front of her.

"I miss you." The new Governors voice was soft, and tender. Meaningful. 

"I miss you too." Vera could see the sincerity in Joan's eyes. 

Vera looked down into Joan's eyes before moving in, gently grazing her lips against those thin gold lips of her former governors. God, she loved the way it made her feel. The electric shocks that flew through her body with just a simple touch. She moved her hands to either side cup Joan's face, kissing her once more, then again. This time, she kissed harder with passion, desperation and desire. Deepening the kiss, needing to explore more of this mysterious woman, she softly moan as her old boss kissed her back with as much passion. She felt Joan's hands move up her back slowly, a small gasp escaped the smaller woman at the mere, electrifying touch. Her lips pressed harder against her Joan, licking her lips slighting, wanting entrance. 

Joan complied, meeting her tongue with Vera's. This kiss was was melting her, deep within herself, deep within her soul. It felt real. Joan pulled Vera in tighter, making the kiss more passionate and heated. Soft moans filled the silent room as both women explored each others mouths once more, their tongues dancing with such ease, such synchronized movements. They were perfect in each others arms, as if nothing could tear them apart.  
What was Vera doing?what was she getting herself into? She couldn't help herself, she had to feel her, she had to show Joan that she too loved her. She wanted Joan and all the flaws that came with this woman, and she had for far too long. Now was the time that she would finally have Joan in her control. Vera knelt at the edge of the bed before she moved her hands down Joan's sides till she grabbed the hems of her pants.

“Vera, You don't have--” Vera cut her off.

“Lift.” Her voice was authoritative, demanding. Joan liked it.

Joan did as she said, lifting her bum so Vera could slide those track pants off easier, slowly. Achingly slow. Joan had scars, slash marks on her legs. What happened? Vera felt her heart melt wondering what could have happened and how long did she bare those scars. Her thumb traced over the scars gently, placing butterfly kissings along the long and deep cuts that broke her heart. She loved Joan for all of her flaws. There was so much more to learn about this woman. Though, it was obvious to Vera, that she wasn't the only one who was broken to no return and needed healing. Maybe she could heal her mentor, maybe they could heal each other.

Joan closed her eyes in embarrassment. “Don't.” She said, trying to protest but it didn't work. Vera moved her hands up Joan's legs softly before sliding the damp knickers down. Joan gasped a little, the anticipation was killing her. Not knowing if Vera would like such things with a woman, if she would be good enough for her, she wasn't good enough for anyone. She never was. 

Vera grinned at the pleasant sight, seeing Joan's perfectly shaped pubic area. Small amount of black hair glistened, awaiting her. Moving her hands up, she grabbed the ex-Governors waist on either side, digging her nails in as she pulled her forward. She needed to taste her, all of her. Kissing the hot center, she licked both sides of the wet folds, slightly moaning as she finally tasted her Joan. She was bitter sweat, hot liquid against her own tongue. She drank it up, feeling intoxicated. Her tongue slid in between the folds, Feeling those sexy, broad hips slightly buck. A soft moan slipping through Joan's thin lips. Her tongue trailed over the pulsing pussy of Joan's, moving her tongue over the already hard nub.

Joan gripped the bed, trying to keep in her moans, loving the feeling of Vera's tongue against her clit. It was wanted and needed for far to long. Vera looked up, knowing what Joan was doing. Her tongue did one more teasing lap before she moved her head back slightly, running a hand up under Joan's tank top, digging her nails into the amazons stomach.

“You want me?” Vera's voice was husky, seductive.

“Yes.” Was all Joan was able to manage in a low pant

“Then I want to hear it.” Vera demanded.  
Joan blinked as she looked up, slightly nervous. She couldn't believe this was happening, that her former deputy was now tonguing her. God did it feel good, god did she want it. Vera wanted her for all she was, through all the bullshit. As that tongue traced over once more, Joan let out a soft moan. Vera ampted it up, flicking her tongue fast and hard against that sexy, hard with lust, clit. She moved her hands back around Joan's hips to keep her still. 

Joan moaned out uncontrollable. “F-f-fuckk” She growled as she ran her hands over Veras, loving the way those nails dug into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head, as her own head slightly banged into the wall as her head fell back from pleasure. Vera licked her unforgiving tongue over the hard clit, softly nibbling and sucking as she watched the woman squirm before her. It was a delight, a rush, such a fucking turn on.

Vera nor Joan thought tonight would end the way it was now. Joan thought Vera would have left in disgust, yet Vera thought Joan would avoid anything that showed her true colors. But they needed each other, fully. Joan opened up in ways, she never has before. Giving herself to Vera, giving the control to the woman who deserved it. Vera moved those long legs over her own shoulders, giving her more access to Joan's sopping center as she continued to devour the one she loved the most. Knowing, this was her rightful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments and Kudos if you like. Tell me if you want more! If you do, I have a great plot for this story. Not just romance. Although there will be a lot of Freakytits...don't you worry. But you can't have Joan...and Vera...without complication, violence, menace and so much more. So leave your thoughts my precious readers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm hasn't past.  
> Vera hasn't gotten her meds.  
> What will the new Governor do to keep her prison in order?

Vera lifted her head off the desk, her head drumming in her temples. The brightness of the sun peering through the window hurt her eyes. She was having a bad hangover. Groaning, she walked herself into her personal kitchen and turned on the water. Sweat collected over her skin as a rush of nausea flooded her throat. This wasn't just a hangover, this was also her status of Hep C. She needed her medicine. This new drug trial that could cure her was not on a halt.

Bennett gagged in the sink, gripping the porcelain with her petite hands for dear life. She rubbed the cold water on her face, wiping the sweat away, trying to gather herself. The new Governor grabbed a hand towel and dabbed her face, and looked into the mirror.

_Why so much pain?_

_You are nothing._

_No one misses you._

_No one loves you._

The words clouded Vera's head. She was her own worst enemy.

Her eyes closed as she thought of the previous night, in the cell with Joan. She took control, showed Joan who she belonged to. Vera was conflicted. She had responsibilities as a Governor but her goals were different then they used to be. She wasn't that small frail little girl anymore. She was pushed with the urge to make Gambaro suffer, and to prove to Joan how far she had come. She needed to prove to this woman that she deserved this governorship. Why? Why did she need to prove herself to someone who hurt her so much? Someone who was obviously beside themselves, locked up twenty three hours a day. And Vera made love to her. She was in love with a monster, a murder, a beautiful masterpiece.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Vera made her way to her chair, her desk in perfect condition. Five yellow pencils perfectly sharpened right below two pens still in there case. Her room was spick and span. She could still feel the presence of Joan occupying this room with her powerful demeanor. She sighed, wondering what the fuck she was getting herself into.

“Come in.” She said reluctantly.

“Governor. Sorry to bother you this early.” Mr. Jackson's voice was soft as he walked in and closed the door behind him. The sound of the click made her jump.

“Mr. Jackson, what can I do for ya?”

“The women are awake, and they are starting to get restless. I was wondering what you wanted to do? Should we make an announcement about Johnson? The last thing we need is them freaking and acting out.”

Vera lowered her head in her palms, just wanting to go home and crawl into her own bed and hide from the world.

“I'll take care of it. Speaking of which, have you heard anything about the storm?”

“They said that it has gotten worse. Nearly the whole town is in an outage. They don't know how long it will last.”

“Okay. Thank you.” She blinked a few times before grabbing the intercom.

“Wentworth Prison, Governor speaking. This is an announcement. We have had an unfortunate death. May Fiona Johnson rest in peace. Her death has been ruled a suicide, so there is no need to worry. Everything is under control. But this doesn't change anything. We are still on lock down until the weather passes. Please stay calm. You are free to roam in your unit. Do not make me regret this decision. If anyone acts out, or steps out of line, there will be severe consequences. “

Vera turned off the intercom and took a breath.

“We can't call in a ramp due to lock down. No one in, no one out. So get a few guards together, ones you trust, and toss that entire unit. Do not give them any reason to believe you are doing a search until they are out of their cells. I want you to find the gear, and I want to know how the hell they are getting it in.”

Her voice was authoritative. Governor Bennett's voice was strong and her demeanor was intimidating. No one questioned her, and everyone feared her. She rather have fear then respect.

“Yes Guv'na”

“One more thing. I need to ask something of you, but I do expect this to stay discreet, yes?”

“O'course Guv'na”

“I want to know which staff has a computer history. I want to know how they could have switched the ID numbers for the swipe cards. I want to know _how_ the numbers switched. Fletched entered this office, and it came up as my swipe card. I want to know who is responsible for setting me up.”

Mr. Jacksons face looked baffled.

“I'm sorry, Vera. I know Linda took computer classes. I will go through the employees files, and see what I can come up with. I will also see how it can be done and check the CCTV for that night. Again, I'm sorry you were set up, Vera. I know that must have hurt. I know you and the Guv-- I know you and Joan were close.”

“That will be all.” She swiped her hand towards the door, dismissing him, just as Joan would.

She needed to get this woman out of her head, but she couldn't. She was in love with her. In love with a monster, a murder. She consumed her thoughts. Vera hated her, hated that she hated her. Hated that Ferguson made the Governor hate her. If she could just prove to Joan that she didn't do anything to her. If she could get Joan to see she was wrong for outing her, saying she lost all faith in trust in her former deputy. She needed this woman she hated the most, to see the truth.

A light went off in her head, and she went to the CCTV, finding the date that Ferguson accused her of such an act. She clicked a few buttons and found the cameras to the hallways near Ferguson's office. She watched, wondering who the fuck set her up. And there it was, Fletch entering Ferguson's office. Vera clicked through the cameras, following his every move. An hour went by before he left. It was him. How the hell did he get her swipe card? How the hell was she pinned for this? She bit her lip, feeling the burning sensation.

At the same time, she found where she was stationed that night. Finding the camera feed that showed her working at her post at the same time her card was used. This would prove that she never entered Joan's office. This would prove that at the same time her card was used to enter the office, she was across the prison at her post.

Vera felt the anger flow through her veins. God, did she hate this woman. Yet she loved her so much.

She grabbed a flash drive in her drawer and copied the Videos on there. After a few moments, she put them in her pocket. Still wearing her uniform issued skirt, wincing, wanting to change. Needing to feel clean. She hated the feeling of wearing dirty clothes. Taking the flash and her silver apple computer, she got out of her leather chair, and walked to the door. Turning around, she took a look around the room, grinning to her self, knowing this was her rightful place.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Governor Bennett made her way down the hall. She strutted with authority. The officers knew better then to undermine her, question her, or get in her way. Her shoulders were tall, as her heels echoed through the empty halls. At least it was a bit peaceful with all the prisoners in their unit and not running around her prison.

Entering the protection unit, Vera dismissed the guard on duty.

“I'll take it from here. Make sure everyone is at their post. I want you to join Mr. Jackson for the unexpected cell toss. Make sure they search Gambaro's cell thoroughly. I expect immediate results.”

“Yes, Governor.” The officer nodded and took his leave, not questioning nor defying. They would never. Vera dared them. She would find joy and shutting someone down. This new Vera was a product of her teacher. And it scared her. She was scared that she enjoyed shutting people down, she enjoyed slapping around Juice. She enjoyed inflicting pain to those who deserved it.

Vera Bennett always got the ass end of everything. She always suffered from others mistakes. This left her alone, infected, filled with need to get revenge. She would no longer get the end of the stick. She would no longer take shit from those who thought they could walk over her.

When she was finally alone, with her back against the wall, in between an empty Cell and her old bosses. What was she doing to herself? She was only torturing herself by doing this, by coming back to her. She couldn't resist her, her beauty, her demeanor, her presence. She needed to see her, she needed to be around her. Her heart was beating fast, she felt as though she was going to go into a panic attack but she did her best to collect herself before opening the door. She walked in, no emotions on her face, her shoulders tall and proud. She was not the pathetic mouse she used to be. She closed the door behind her, to find this beautiful and captivating Joan, sitting on the bed reading. Ferguson's hair was getting longer, black with a splash of grey streaks. She was magnificent. Her heat began to beat faster just being in this woman's presences. But this was different. They were equals now.

“Vera, what a pleasant surprise.” Although it wasn't a surprise. Joan knew her mouse would come running back to her for one reason or another. Joan looked her over with a predatory eyes, admiring the woman before her. Her former deputy, former friend, now betrayer. Joan wanted to look past it, and she wanted to believe her when she said she didn't do it. But something deep in her didn't trust. Not even her Vera.

Vera walked closer, keeping herself professional, as if nothing happened between the two. She opened her computer and sat it down on Joan's desk. She took the flash-drive out of her pocket and placed it in the computer, pulling up the video feedback of the night Vera was accused of a horrified betrayal.

“Come, sit.” Vera said sternly, pulling out the chair.

Joan eyed her. She found this part of Vera quite attractive. She was playing the part of the governor, she had the look, the power, but she didn't have the control. She isn't quite there yet. This made Joan proud, proud that her student had come so far.

“Alright, i'll bite.” Joan replied with a slight grin. She brushed her hair behind her ear, walked over behind the chair and waited. “I'd rather stand if you don't mind. I spend a lot of time in here just sitting.” Of course, Joan would get her way, she was always in control. Towering over the woman. Vera was determined not to let this woman push her around. She had to stand her ground and prove to Joan that she didn't betray her. Hate flooded her veins as she leaned in to press play.

“2:00 A.M until 4:00 A.M, I was stationed across the prison by H block. The night was very uneventful as you can see on the camera.” Vera pulled up the file that had time and her ID number. “This was at 3:46 A.M., my swipe card was used to access your office, but as you can see on the screen, I was occupied across the prison. So tell me, how would I can I be in two places at once?” She looked at Joan, still leaning over.

Joan's eyes went wide. She didn't know what to say. Why didn't she check the feed? Her face reddened as her face started to get flushed. Joan hated being wrong, but in this case, she felt ease knowing she was wrong. She was so wrapped up, she didn't take the time to consider a smart way to go about things and find all the facts. She jumped to conclusions, and in the process her deputy was hurt. The sudden remembrance of her hitting her former deputy crossed her mind.

“3:40 A.M. Fletch was seen on camera B, entering the hallway to your office. He took his time of course, considering he is a bit....simple now.” Vera's eyes looked into Joan's. The tall woman's eyes were fixated on the computer, her lips pursed. “3:45 A.M, My card was used to lead into your hallway,and Fletch entered at the exact time. At this time, as you can see, I'm across the prison. 3:46 A.M, My card was used to enter your office, If will notice, Matthew Fletcher is the only person occupying your hallway. You see him on camera C heading to your office.” Vera fast-forward the video. “It also shows an hour later, he leaves your office, and at this time...I was across the prison.” Her voice started to break. No, she needed to get herself together. This was her time!

Vera Bennett raised herself up, fixing her outfit, fining out all the wrinkles. She looked dead into Joan's eyes. She could see the pain and anger rise in them. Of course, this would bring tension and hurt the Governor, replaying this all. But Vera had to show her the truth.

Joan turned to look at Vera. Her heart was broken at what she had done. She pushed her only ally away. This woman was by her side, even after she banished this incredible creature. She lifted her hand and softly brushed it against Vera's Cheek, the one she ruthlessly slapped. She had no words. She wasn't good with them, nor 'sorry's'.

Vera grabbed Joan's hand and quickly brought it down.

“Don't!” Her voice cracked.

“Don't what?” Joan just wanted her Vera. Her Vera who didn't betray her. She needed to show her she was sorry, but she didn't know how.

“Don't touch me like you mean it, like I matter to you.” Vera snarled.

“I do care, Vera. I'm so sorry.”

“No you don't, Joan. You don't know how to car. You are incapable of it.”

“I am not incapable of caring, if I care so deeply for you.”

“Oh, you have done a fantastic job of showing that, Joan. Let me tell you, I feel it right here.” Vera pounded on her chest, her words spewed with thick sarcasm.

“I know I haven't shown you. I'm not good with emotions. I'm not good at showing how I feel Vera. I'm sorry I pushed you away. It was easier then dealing with how I felt, feeling as though it wasn't returned, and then when I thought you betrayed me. I went about everything the wrong way, and i'm sorry.”

Vera bit her lip, looking into Joan's eyes, trying to find some hint of truth.

“Prove it.”

Without another word, Joan moved forward, bringing Vera's into the palm of her hands. She leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against her Vera's. She was going to prove how much she loved her, one way or another.

Vera was conflicted. Her heart started to pound as she saw the woman walk closer, cupping her face. Those hands sent chills through out her petite body. The perfect construction of this woman's face, the way her thin lips felt against her own. It was pure magical. She slightly moaned, Feeling Joan push her back against the wall. A gasp fell out of the Governors throat as her back hit the wall harshly. She couldn't do this, she couldn't fall for this, this game. She couldn't let herself melt into Joan, but she couldn't help but to kiss back, claiming that bottom lip of Joan's as her own.

“No!” Vera pushed Joan back with all her force.

Joan opened her eyes, knowing that this game wasn't over. Vera still hated her. She caught Vera's eyes. She could see the water swell within them, the edges turning red. “Oh, Vera.” Her words were soft and tender.

Vera was expecting more agitation, more anger in this conversation. This is what she wanted, she wanted to see this sweet side of Joan, but it hurt that it took all this time to see it. The little woman grabbed Joan's shirt, right above those big plump breast, gripping the shirt with all her might and pulled the woman lower to her. She lifted her free hand back as far as it would go, and then swung it, letting her palm land flat against Joan's face. You could hear the skin clashing together, the sting left on her hand.

  
  


 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Freakytits end?  
> What happens now?  
> Will Vera let herself love her monster?  
> Will Joan retaliate?  
> What happens now?

“How dare you! I hate you, Joan Ferguson! I hate you for making me hate you! I hate you for making me love you.” Vera caught her breath, tears flooding down her flushed cheeks. “Don't you dare do this to me. Don't you manipulate my emotions and try to get in my head. What do you get out of it,huh? What do you get out of manipulating my personal feelings? Do you wish to torture me more?”

Joan pursed her lips, restraining everything in her that wanted to grab the Governor by the hair and slam her into the wall. She had to realize that it was well deserved after everything she had done to Vera. She took in a deep breath and sighed. She didn't like being touched in that way, and not be able to do anything about it. She had to calm herself before she spoke, or her next actions would be regrettable. So she turned and walked to the bed, sitting down.

“You have come a long way, Vera, but you need to learn to control your emotions. You need to learn to control your feelings, if you wish to be a good governor, if you wish to be strong. You don't understand the position of power you have, I would hate to see it ruined by you losing your control.”

“Hah. You are one to speak. You are in here because you lost control.”

“Exactly. So speaking of which, do you think I would go as far to show intimacy in such a way, to manipulate someone, to get what I want?” Joan scuffed.

“You know that I have feelings for you, and it wouldn't be the first time you manipulated me. How do I know your feelings are true, or that you could feel such things. How do I know you are capable of even feeling at all?”

“You are right, Vera. I have manipulated you, but you allowed yourself to be manipulated. You were desperate for approval.”

“I'm no longer that Vera. You know damn well, I'm not desperate for approval.” Yet, Vera was desperate for Joan's approval.

“Then what would I get by faking emotions, twisting yours and making you believe something romantic is there when it isn't? I know I have taken things far, and I have done some very morally questionable things, but offering myself up in such a way...letting you do those things you did to me...I am not a whore. I would never offer myself up in such a way, just to get what...on the Governors good side?”

Vera's tears still ran down her face. She sucked her lips in a moment, before taking a deep breath.

“You outed me to everyone, told everyone, in a fucking meeting. Told them about my...condition...told them that I betrayed you and you no longer had trust and faith in me. For something I never did, something you never took the time to look farther into, if you really did 'trust me'. I loved you, I was loyal to you and defended you with others wanted to see you fall. Do you know Westfall thinks I'm a victim of yours.” She spoke with a crackled laugh, she was on the brink of insanity.

“You are not a victim, Vera. I see my mistakes. I know what I did was wrong. I was blinded by hatred. I should have looked into that, and for that, i'm sorry.”

“Sorry isn't good enough. If it weren't for this drug trial that could cure Hep C, I would have never gotten this governorship, thanks to you.”

“I know.”

“That is all you have to say...is 'I know.' 'I'm sorry'?!”

“What else do you want from me, Vera?! I can't change it, I can't go back and redo it.”

“You ruined my life, Joan. As well as your own. You dragged me down with you.”

“I tried to avoid that. That is why I pushed you away.”

“Why did you pull your hand away from me at dinner?”

“I was devastated at your diagnosis.”

“You weren't disgusted?” Vera grinned mockingly.

“If I was disgusted, do you think I would have been intimate with you?”

“Do you use the word 'intimate' loosely? Do you think I'm that desperate for affection, that you could just weasel your way back in and manipulate that to get what you want?”

“Weasel my way in?!” Joan snapped back. “What the hell do you think I want from you,Vera?! Would could you possibly do to help me? Have I asked you for a damn thing?! Have I implied that I have wanted anything from you, or for you to do anything for me?” Her heart was racing, anger was starting to slip.

“Not yet.”

Joan scuffed, turning her head the other way. What a fucking nerve. She turned into a whole different person. Joan was proud at the fact that she wouldn't let anyone walk over her, but to assume Joan would, with such actions, was insulting. She looked up at Vera, devilish grin.

“If I wanted something from you, I wouldn't have to sleep with you to get it.” Her words were snarky.

“Beg your pardon?” Vera crossed her arms.

“You will always be loyal to me, Vera.” Joan stood, her head tilted. Tension filled the room. You could cut it with a knife. Hate filling the space between them. “If I wanted to manipulate you, to get what I wanted, I wouldn't have to be sexual with you to get it. You would do it for me anyways.”

“Ha! Feeling pretty sure of yourself, aren't ya?”

“My feelings are real. What we shared, it was real. Whether you want to believe it or not.”

“I don't know what to believe anymore, when it comes to you.”

“Well, I wouldn't let just anyone slap me across the damn face without retaliating.”

“Could be you just playing a part.”

“Goddamn it Vera! There is no part to play!”

Vera turned around contemplating on leaving, not sure what to believe anymore. She wanted more then anything to believe that Joan was true, and that this was real. This woman had done horrible things, to others, to her. But god she wanted Joan, in such a way. Between her legs throbbed at the thought of her. It also aroused her feeling the sting on her hand, being able to slap the woman back. To have the galls to stand up for herself. Apart of her thought there was something more to this, something deeper, a motive behind the actions. But would Joan go as far as to be sexually intimate with someone to get what she wanted? As much as she hated it, Joan was right. She would do anything for her, despite everything that has happened. She was loyal to her, and always would be.

Vera turned back to look at Joan, fighting with her conflict. Should she walk away, or should she give into her feelings, give into her emotions. Her heart was flood with emotions. Joan was right, she didn't know how to contain or control them. She needed Joan, this is why it hurt so much, and she hated it. She didn't want to need Ferguson, to want her so desperately. To need her approval and love. Yet she had to be good enough. She looked into Joan's eyes trying to find some truth, some sincerity in her eyes. Joan was so hard to read. She didn't hold her heart on her sleeve like Vera used to.

  
  


 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now?

 “Vera.” Joan spoke softly, walking a little closer to Vera. “I know I a monster, a freak. I know I have done terrible things, and I don't regret them. It isn't in me. I do what I need to do for the greater good. I did what I had to for the better of Wentworth, but I do regret what I did to you. I regret hurting you. That was never my intention. I meant it when I told you that I cared for you, I meant it when I told you I loved you.” She reached a hand out, putting her palm on Vera's arm, rubbing it slightly. “I meant it when I told you I missed you.” She lowered her head a moment, licking her lips. The feel of this woman just in the palm of her hand, made her go wild. She needed to prepare herself for the worse, but one thing she would not do, was give up on Vera.

Joan's heart broke at the realization that Vera was set up, that she slapped her and accused her of something that she never did. She regretted that she pushed her away and focusing on Doreen, thinking that she was the only thing she could protect and help. Joan had a mental break down, plain and simple.

“Joan Ferguson, I swear to god, if you are trying to manipulate me. If you are trying to get into my head and use me, I will rain a shit storm on you. I will make you wish you were dead.”

Joan couldn't help but to feel proud at those words. Even though it was a threat, it was quite arousing to hear such words come from such a reserved woman. Vera had grown so much, she grew into such a strong woman, and she knew it was because of her own work. She smirked, retracting her hand, crossing her own arms. This wasn't a laughing matter, but Joan loved the roughness. She loved the rowdiness that Vera was now displaying. It turned her on, made her pool between her legs. She knew she was twisted but she couldn't help it. Vera used to be such a pathetic mouse, and now she was sitting here threatening Joan Ferguson of all people.

“Vera, you choose to be in here. I didn't force you to come and see me. You withheld yourself from seeing me for quite sometime. I have no leverage here. You can walk out and cease to return. What good would that do me? What good would it do to me opening up to you in such a way? Let you see me bare, left open and vulnerable and exposed. It is not like I can leave. It is in your hands guv'na.”

Vera hated that Joan was right, she wanted Joan so bad, but she didn't want this woman playing with her anymore. She isn't a toy and she was going to stand by this. She wasn't going to be tossed around. Her emotions were going to be played with. Joan knew the truth now, and Vera got an apology...for everything. It was in her hands. She had the power now, not Joan. She had the upper hand in this. Something swelled inside of her, proud of having this empowerment. If anyone was going to toy with someone, it would be Vera doing pulling the strings, not Joan. This made her feel strong, powerful, extremely turned on. She needed Joan, she always have and always will.

Against her better Judgment, Vera walked up to Joan, pushing her back on the bed. You could hear a gasp come from the larger woman as her back hit the wall. Vera pulled hip her own skirt, moving herself onto Joan's lap, letting her knees place around Joan's waist tightly as she knelled and straddled the former governor. Joan wrapped her hand around Veras lower back, as the governor leaned in and locked her lips with Joan's. Kissing her deeply, and roughly with passion. Joan let out a gasp, rubbing her hands down to Vera's pert and sexy arse, pushing it down into her own pelvic as a shot of pure arousal and need ached through her own cunt.

Vera began to rock her hips against Joan's as she kissed this woman. Joan's tongue traced the bottom of Vera's lip, slightly moaning in need, her tongue begging for entrance. As it finally slipped through, a gasp came out of both the women, Vera's hips began to buck faster into Joan's. Dry humping her former boss.

Joan let out an animal like growl, as she ran one of her hands from Vera's arse, to her thighs. Gripping them tightly with her fingers. The kiss got more heated. Only breaking for a mere second to catch a breath and they were back at it, their tongues fighting dominance, as both women explored each others mouths. Vera brought her hands up around Joan's neck, pulling her in, making the kiss more impossibly deeper.

Joan then moved one of her hands between Vera's thighs, rubbing alone the slit against the damp cotton panties. She watched as Vera parted her lips, and moaned out, not too loud. The look on this womans face was full of lust and need for Joan, and she dug it. She ran her fingers over the hard clit against the cloth for a few minutes as small pants and moans quietly filled the air, not able to be too loud due to their unfortunate placing. She could feel Vera getting wetter and wetter, and it was driving her crazy.

Without words, Joan moved a second finger over the goo, finding this all very arousing. Normally she would hate for her hands to get sticky, hate for them to be messy, but she particularly liked this. Somethings you needed to feel with your bare hands, and her deputy's pussy was one of them. After circling the woman's clit, hearing those sexy moans fill the room, Joan moved the tip of her fingers around the entrance of Vera's aching cunt, twitching for the need to be filled. She slipped the tips in, slowly pumping only her tips.

“Is this what you want, Vera? For me to be deep inside you, for me to fill you, show you that you are mine? Hm? Is that what you desire, Guv'na.?” Joan grinned deviously. “Have you been thinking about me fucking you since I took you with my mouth? Did I leave an untouched aching feeling deep within you?”

This made the Governor go wild with desire. She never felt anything like this before. It was the most exotic feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. She needed her Joan more then anything right now. She gasped as she felt those fingers dip in her, biting into Joan's shoulder, to keep herself quiet. With this amount of pleasure, only ever being touched there once, she couldn't contain her self. It wasn't like this with Fletch. This was something else, something more. This was what love felt like. Vera needed more, she needed to feel Vera deeper, to take her and fuck her. She pushed her hips down, trying to feel more of Joan's fingers, body desperate to be loved in such a way by Ferguson.

“Yes!” Vera moaned out moaned out from pure pleasure, needing to taken fully, to have her aching cunt to be filled with Joan's long and strong sexy fingers. “Yes, I have been thinking about it, aching for It, okay? You left a fantastically horrible feeling in me. So are you going to take care of it?” She asked with a seductive voice.

With that, Joan's eagerness took over, as she shoved her two fingers deep within that sopping core, pushing up hard. Vera's head shot back, a loud moan escaped her mouth, feeling such a pure desire and pleasure she had never felt before. This was definitely not like it was with Fletch. She felt feelings, desires and a desperate need that she never felt before.

“Mmmmf, fuckkk, Joann”

Vera pushed her hips down in rhythm, fucking Joan's fingers. She gripped Joan's neck, one hand gripping into that luscious black hair, as she felt those fingers dive deep inside of her. She moaned as Joan's finger slammed into Vera's aching clit. She fucked her former deputy hard. She ran her free hand up Vera's back. Holding her tightly, as she pounded Vera's needing cunt. Vera moaning out, her head falling into the shallow hole of Joan's neck, sucking and biting as she got fucked, pumping her own hips down on Joan's finger, feeling her orgasm build up in her stomach. She pushed herself harder before Joan gripped her hip, holding her in place as the older woman pumped her fingers harder and deeper into Vera.

The new governor moaned out loudly, screaming out Joan's name as her orgasm started to build, feeling her entire body shake, as Joan held her tightly in her arms. Pumping harder, faster, Joan didn't stop until she felt Vera cum on her fingers. Vera pleaded for her not to stop, as her climax hit, those fingers pumping even harder into her. She mewled out Joan's name, gripping her tightly. She looked into Joan's eyes, as the older woman leaned in and kissed her as she climaxed, her body finally falling limp against her Joan's body. Vera was out of breath, fully pleased by her Joan. She could feel the passion and desire in Joan's lips as they kissed, the smacking the only sound in the cell. She melted into those lips of her old boss, loving every moment of it.

“Sierra 2, this is Sierra 4.”

Reluctantly, Vera grabbed her radio off her waist, still trying to recover from the amazing orgasm she just had.

“This is the Guv'na” She stated firmly.

We have a problem. I don't want to call a code, getting the women stirred up. You told us to keep this situation quiet. Some how Lucy got a hold of a small shank and have cut her wrists. I have no choice but to move her to medical.”

“Shit!” She yelled into the radio.

“She wants to be in medical, that is her fucking plan. See that she is somehow locked down in that room. No one is to go in or out except medical personnel. This is including the staff.”

Joan tilted her head, discovering this news.

“Juice seems to be trying to play one over on you.”

“Thanks Joan, I got that.”

“She has something up her sleeve.”

“This is the last thing I need. I wish I could just ring her up by her throat and watch the life slip from her eyes.”

“That is a satisfying thought, Guv'na. I can help with that.” Her voice was serious.

“Haha.” Vera laughed for a moment before she realized Joan was completely serious.

This was a offer she didn't know if she could turn down.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Joan have in store for Juice?  
> Will vera really go that far?  
> Please give kudos, comment and share if you like.   
> Or just kudos and comments. xD  
> Let me know if you want more! <3  
> I'm only posting for my readers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Only my second FF so be nice! LOL. Meant to start with a couple of chapters and ended up with 6 to start with. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
